My Second Chance
by LifeAndDeathShinobi
Summary: Sasuke is the only survivor of the Fourth Great Ninja War. 500 years later, he's attending high school with the reincarnations of his old friends. What he didn't expect, however, was the new transfer student to be his brother - reborn in a skirt! ItaSasu
1. Sasuke: And He's Here

**A/N: Hi everyone! I know that this is a little late but as promised, I am unleashing the winner of 'Which ItaSasu Story is Next'. I've been holding out on you guys for too long. It's about time that I unleash one of my new stories that I promised I would unleash if 'You Only Mate Once' was finished or 'Would You Love Me' was finished. Since those stories are over a year old, I think this is as good as a Merry Christmas present to all of you.**

**I will delete the 'Which ItaSasu Story' I have with this idea inside and replace it with a new one. I don' know when that will come up but it will, hopefully, sometime this week. I know that we are all getting over the Christmas cheer and getting ready for New Years but when you have time, read this and my new 'Which ItaSasu Story'.**

**I do NOT OWN ANY of the Naruto characters or the story itself. If I did, I would rewrite it as my 'What Will You Do Now, Sasuk' fic. Thank you all for the reviews of my other story and the votes for this idea. I hope you all like this story and will love it as you love my other stories. Thank you and please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>My Second Chance<strong>

Prologue

Rain…

It falls on the ground one drop after the other and like the rain, a life is lost one after the other just as fast. All around this battered battlefield are the dead bodies of so many shinobis. Shinobis from the Land of Water, Land of Lightning, Land of Earth, Land of Wind, and Land of Fire. On this battlefield, everyone is dead; villagers, women, children, genin, chunin, jounin, ANBU Black Ops, the remains of the organization, the Akatsuki, and even the five great Kazes. Everyone is dead…dead…

Well, almost everyone.

One shinobi still stands, but barely. His life will not run out any time soon. He is merely on his knees in total exhaustion with nothing but a sword stabbed into the ground to hold him up. The rain has already soaked through his clothes, drenching him down to every inch of his body. His raven black hair is not only dripping wet with the heaven's tears but also his own sweat.

Heaven's tears?

That's right… the heavens are crying because so much death has occurred. However, death did not seem to bother this man so much. Maybe it's because their deaths do not concern him. What does is another man lying on the ground before him on the verge of death. His life has not stopped yet but it will. Uchiha Sasuke can see that.

"Why?" he asks. Uzumaki Naruto shifts his hazy, sky blue eyes further up to look at the face of his friend, his comrade, his rival, his enemy…

"Why, Naruto?" Sasuke asks again. Then with the last bit of air in his lungs, he bursts, "Why do you care so much for me? It's too late! It's always been too late for me! There was never anything for me to return to and now LOOK AT IT! Everyone is dead! DEAD! And it's your fault for not killing me! So many times…" The grip on his sword tightens and his teeth are clench together to the point of breaking. Naruto continues to stare at him, his expression indifferent. "There were so many times you could have killed me and yet you didn't! Why? Why would you throw it all away for someone like me?" Now as he looks upon the drying spiky blond hair ninja, his perfect Mangekyo Sharingan is activated in replace of his usual onyx black eyes. Still, Naruto looks upon his friend with a blank expression. Until his lips curl up into a smile, surprising the last member of the Uchiha clan and the only survivor of the Fourth Great Ninja War.

With the last of his strength, Naruto speaks. "You may have been a genius when we were kids…getting the best scores…and I the lowest… But if you ask me… you're pretty dumb, teme." Hearing this, the Uchiha's eyes widen even more. He's the dumb one? "And it's funny. I told myself…I wasn't going to die. That my dreams would live on and be fulfilled one day. But if it ends like this, that's okay." The Blonde Shinobi said more after that and Sasuke took all of it in. Every last word. He listened to them all, burning into his brain and etched onto his heart forever.

Then the rain drop of his life begins to fall.

Sasuke's eyes really widen when he sees Naruto's eyes closing for the last time, the smile still printed on his face, and his body became still as death finally consumed him. His expression, instead of that showing sadness and regret for unable to fully live his dream, appears so peaceful and happy. At the very sight of his expression, Sasuke feels as though everything around him is crumbling. Nothing makes any sense to him anymore. His mind is a total blank. The only thing he does know at this exact moment is the one person who never gave up on him, the one who always believed in him, the one who always wanted to surpass him, the one who took every bit of Sasuke's hatred and accepted it, the one who risked it all for him, is dead. His enemy is dead. His friend is dead.

"NARUTOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>Ch. 1: And He's Here<p>

**Sasuke's POV**

_500 years later…_

"Sasuke…"

Three, two, one…

"TEME!"

Right as I hear that, I feel him jumping on me from behind. As any normal person would do, I stumble for a bit but I don't fall. I really didn't have to look who it was that 'attacked' me but I did anyway to see none other than the sun tanned, spiky blonde, sky blue eye idiot of a friend, Naruto. Smiling like a ball of sun shine and with his arm on my shoulder, circling my neck.

From what I've observed, any normal person would have jumped or freaked out from this guy's sudden appearance out of thin air. But I remain as calm as a cucumber and grumpy as a grizzly beat that just woke up from hibernation. Still I greet, "Morning, dope." Pinching his cheek as hard as normal can, I grumble, "Can't you find a more settle way to greeting someone so early in the morning?" Naruto winced when I did that and he squirmed away from my rough treatment and pulls his arm off of me as he backs away.

"Geeze!" he exclaims, rubbing his cheek. I still glare at him as he comments, "Grumpy as always. Isn't there ever a morning when you're actually happy?"

"I'm not a morning person," I reply. "Nor am I ever happy about anything."

He just grins at that. "And that's where you're a liar, teme!" I raise a brow at that confusing statement while he just continues to smile with glee.

How was I lying?

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun!"

Well this was different. Naruto and I both turn towards the sound of that voice and we see two girls at the end of the sidewalk, waving at us in two different approaches – one being shy and the other cheery and carefree. Those two are Hinata and Sakura. From memories of the past, it would have been obvious to know which one was shy and who was the confident one; seeing as this Naruto hasn't changed that much from the one I know. But it's the opposite. Sakura, with her same short pink hair, a yellow headband to hold it back, creamy skin, and soft green eyes; she's the shy one with a rosy tint of red on her cheeks. Hinata, with long midnight black hair, a softer skin tone compared to Sakura, and pearly white eyes; she has a smile just as bright as Naruto's and she has an expression full of confidence.

When Naruto sees them, he waves back. "Oi! Hinata! Sakura! Good morning!" On upon his call, they came running towards us and the first one to approach Naruto is, if you can believe it, Hinata.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun. You're as giddy as ever I see," she greets.

"And you're just as beautiful as always."

"Now don't start that flattery of yours just yet. Save it for those who want to hear it."

"As usual. You're so mean at times."

As usual they're flirting with each other no matter how early the day is or how late. Every day they talk like this and every day I end up missing the old them.

"Uh…Sasuke-kun."

Looking at the only other person who called me, I end up seeing a very bashful Sakura standing beside me, looking at the ground before looking up at me in the face. "G-Good morning."

I'm starting to miss the old Sakura as well.

"Good morning, Sakura," I greet back, and when I did that the rest of her face brightens up as red as the scarf on her uniform. She looks back to the ground and starts fidgeting with her fingers. Yep, I miss the old one.

Looking back at Naruto and Hinata, I see the other two prolonging their conversation but the subject changed from Naruto's flirting to the latest movies that just came out in theatres. It's not accurate, but I'm pretty sure their personalities switched since they've been reincarnated. Naruto's behavior is defiantly different in more ways than one, even though it's not exactly obvious. Sure, he's the same old knuckle-headed dope that I remember but I think this personality makes him more of a womanizer. His popularity at school defiantly proves that.

After finally finishing the conversation when they realized the time, Naruto turn his attention to Sakura and I to say, "Come on, you two! Let's go or Kakashi-sensei is going to lecture us again."

Hinata calls, "Come on, Sakura!"

"Ah, yes!" Then Sakura goes off to follow as I decide to take my time watching them run.

As I'm watching them, all I can think is the memories I keep of the Fourth Great Ninja war. It's been centuries since that and thanks to the Mangekyo Sharingan, it's give me long life and also eternal youth so I can look as young as I did then. I'm 516 years old and I have seen so much. So many new discoveries and so many worlds outside the Shinobi life I was born in. What Orochimaru, the one I used to know, wouldn't kill to have the ability I have to live so long and discover the secrets of the world. What secrets, really? All I learned was how lonely I wasn't when everyone was alive.

"_**I believe that everyone deserves a second chance and don't you dare think for a minute that you don't.''**_

And of course, right when I start doing down self-pity lane, I remember that idiot's words. A second chance, huh? Naruto then said more that day but those words always echo through my mind whenever I start reverting back into the darkness I thought I could always find refuge in. Looking up at the sky, I wonder is coming to Tokyo to see that everyone has reincarnated into regular, normal teenagers living ordinary lives a second chance? It could be. I mean, a second chance at not only a normal life but a second chance with these guys seems like a good opportunity.

Don't be an idiot, Sasuke.

"Hey, teme!"

Hearing my nickname, I look back ahead of me and I see those guys already on the other side of the crosswalk. Naruto yells again, "You may be the smartest guy in class but Kakashi-sensei won't even show you any mercy if you're late!"

Sometimes I wonder if that dope has changed at all. Letting out a sigh, I grumble back, "Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming." Then I start running, at a normal teenage speed, like how any ordinary person would in this world.

Also, it's nice to believe in something like a second chance, right?

* * *

><p>"Good morning, children. Lovely day it is today isn't it?"<p>

Would you believe the fates had decided that my homeroom teacher would be the most laziest, slowest person I have ever met before in my life? Only in this life, he is now the laziest earliest person I have ever met. After he greeted his class, Kakashi, I'm pretty sure, has a friendly smile behind that face mask of his. This was after he finished taking attendance and he says, "Supposedly we're supposed to have a new student coming in today but I don't see any new faces so our new student is later. Now let's begin class, shall we?"

Our seats are arranged four by four with nearly every seat filled. I sit at the back of the class in the corner near the window with Naruto sitting next to me five feet away. Hinata and Sakura sit in the row in front of us but on opposite ends. We have one more left open and I assume that is for the new student. Poor fellow. Assigned to this homeroom and doesn't know that the teacher starts early. Talk about bad luck. After Kakashi announced class time, I look up at the clock to see that he's right on time. Seven-thirty, half an hour before other classes normally start. I said he is now the earliest person and I meant it. I supposed I should count myself lucky he doesn't start the exact time he shows up late for something. I don't believe the school would allow him to do that.

I wonder if too early is better than too late.

Weird isn't it? I'm over five centuries old and I'm back in school. The one torture no one my age, at least the age I look, would ever want to go through again. All the time I was alive since the Shinobi War, I never even thought of going back. Yet here I am with my reincarnated gennin teacher and if I look around the entire classroom, I will see all of the reincarnated people from the Academy, plus three other people. They were older when we were shinobis but in this life, fate decided to make them the same age as us. It makes me wonder for what purpose, but I'm not one to question the higher power to ask why the made the members of the Akatsuki the same age as the rest of us.

In all honesty, I don't see the point of starting class half an hour early when there's not much to do during homeroom anyway. Homeroom is supposed to be a time of taking attendance and making sure that every student is here for all of their classes, plus making some announcement about this and that which is happening in the school. That's when I normally just tune out and stare out the window. Just like my younger days when the subject was too boring or it was something I already learned. I'm not in any clubs. I'm not taking any sports. I just come, learn things I've already lived through, pass PE, and then do whatever hangout activity Naruto wants me to do. I live on my own in my own apartment that I pay with the money I earned from small jobs I took before re-entering school, or from the profit of old coins I had from whatever time period. Yes. This is my life and from how old my soul is, there is nothing in this world that can surprise me.

Oh how wrong I was.

It was only five minutes before class was supposed to start that the door s of our classroom opened. While Kakashi stopped talking and everyone in the room turned to look at who would enter their classroom without knocking first. I was the only one who didn't look. Kakashi mentioned the new student so it must be him, or her. Who the heck cares? As I said, I was too busy looking outside the window when the new student 'interrupted' class to look while everyone else decides to look at the new fresh meat they can gawk at before they gathered the guts to take a bite out of it.

I've been alive so long, hardly anything surprises me.

"Oh, excuse me but… am I in the right homeroom?"

Except that.

I said before that hardly anything surprises me and I was wrong. THIS is why!

But it just... it couldn't be!

Instantly I snapped my head to the classroom door and I see right before the most outrageous, unbelievable, and perhaps hilarious thing I have ever seen in my entire life and I've been alive a long time. I have seen stuff that no one in this room could possibly imagine. As I look at this new student, I think it's a blessing I could still control some part of myself, otherwise I would have slapped the table and made a scene in front of class.

And the new student.

Kakashi asks, "Are you a new student?"

"Yes," the new student answers, nodding.

"Is your room teacher Kakashi?"

"Yes…"

"Then you're in the right place," he answers with a smile. "But don't let it happen again. I'll let it slide this one time because you're new."

"Um, thank you, Kakashi sensei."

Kakashi smiles brighter before instructing, "Now before you sit down at the first available seat you see, I would like you to stand in front of the class and introduce yourself. Just your name and where you come from is fine."

The new student nods again, relaxing a bit. "Thank you."

Kakashi says that he'll let the absence slide this once, but if he really did he wouldn't have the new student introduce themselves if he or she didn't want to. However, I need this introduction! So far everyone reincarnated was born with the same name they had in their past lives. I need to know if this one has the same name as well!

The new student walks in and now anyone can see the slight bit of nervousness on the newcomer's face. Stage fright. A bit of a strange look for this one. But that doesn't matter right now!

Because the new student in front of the whole class right now is my brother!

After a deep breath, the reincarnation of my brother says, "Good morning. My name is Itachi and I just moved here from Hokkaido. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

Holy shit

Everyone is staring at the new student, as I said, like dogs staring at a new piece of meat. Hell, even me! Itachi, _this_ Itachi, hasn't changed since the last time I saw him. Still as gorgeous as the strong noble warrior I always saw him as when I was a child. He truly hasn't changed at all.

Except about one little thing.

As soon as the new student was done, Kakashi nods in approval. "Thank you. Now sit down, Itachi-san."

Nodding before doing so, Itachi heads to the only available seat in the classroom and after a sneaky, relieved sigh he tried to hide, his eyes widen when he sees the people sitting around that seat.

I hear Naruto silently whistle next to me. "Wow, Sasuke. The new student is hot, huh? Eh? Sasuke?"

I ignored him, like really ignore him this time. Instead of keeping my focus outside, I couldn't keep my eyes off my brother to look at the dope or see why my brother was surprised about the area he has to sit. My eyes are glued on to him and him only, reading every reaction he makes about everything.

Despite his surprise, he approaches the desk – which is also a corner seat. But before he had the chance to pass one specific desk, the one next to him, the one sitting there suddenly jumps out of his seat and attacks my brother with a bone-crushing bear hug.

"Itachi, my girl, I've missed you!"

The student who hugged him is Deidara, one of all the Akatsuki members that are the same grade as the rest of us but is one of the few that are in the same homeroom as the Konoha ninjas. Of course when he did that, nearly every student was shocked that someone knew the new student and from what it sounds like are already good friends finally reunited after being painfully torn apart by fate. But that is not why _I_ was shocked

My brother has been reincarnated and the best part…

My brother has been reborn a girl!

* * *

><p><strong>Dun…dun…DUN!<strong>

**Itachi is reborn a girl! HAHAHA!**

**But don't worry! This doesn't have to be SasuIta if you don't want to. It can be ItaSasu and this is a yaoi. For those who voted for this idea, you guys all understand why. But for those who are new, just wait till the next chapter to understand. The next chapter will be in Itachi's point of view.**

**So how was it? Bad? Good? Too boring? Please let me know! Buh-bye! Merry, belated, Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	2. Itachi: His Eyes

**A/N: Okay guys, I'm going to be nice to you. I know you're all waiting for the next chapter and actually, I found a new anime to read for a while and I gained back the inspiration. It's called NG Life. If you know this anime, then you can understand why I suddenly gained inspiration for it.**

**In the mean time, I do NOT OWN ANY of the Naruto characters or the story itself. I'm still leaving that in Kishimoto's hands because he's getting on my good side and he sure as hell better stay there! Also, you guys might yell at me for the slight OC personality in Itachi but here's the thing. He's reincarnated, he's dressed up like a girl; already he's hardly the same cold-hearted killer from his first life! Thank you all who read and love this story. I thank you for your wonderful support and hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the first one. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 2: His Eyes<p>

**Itachi's POV**

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"HAHAHA! Oh that's rich! HAHAHA!"

If my so called friends don't stop laughing this instant, I am going to murder them all in their sleep. Or at least the ones obnoxiously laughing at me and snickering with their eyes. Which is pretty much all of them except for two of them.

Wonderful. My first day back and my friends haven't stopped laughing about this morning's issue. Honestly, the first few minutes hearing about it would be an understandable amount of time but to secretly laugh at me during our classes and then start booming that laughter for ten minutes straight? That is just rude and ridiculous. How on earth is arriving to class late, when I was sure I would be five minutes early, such a great entertainment for them? I'm trying to ignore them as best as I can, however that is impossible when their laughter is just booming in my ear like the base pounding from a car's stereo. I really shouldn't be upset with them on my first day back and the first time in a long while since I've seen them, but I can't help my irritation from growing the longer they continue this.

"Dude!" Kisame, the biggest guy at the lunch table, finally says besides the usual 'hahaha'. "Kakashi's homeroom always starts half an hour early!"

Wow, thank you for the advice. Would have appreciated more if you had _told_ me since you were one of the first people I've contacted when I moved back to Tokyo.

Another one still laughing at me since he glumped me in class is Deidara and as he wipes away the tears from his eyes, he breathlessly tells me, "Besides about every student giving you the gaping, dumbstruck face, you have made a very good impression, my friend un."

I really wished he didn't mention that. I saw the looks of the students as I passed them in the hallway and when I had to look at all of them in the classroom. I already know what the looks mean and I'm already dreading the idea of what those looks are going to start or are starting. I swear, it's just like all of the other schools I attended. I sort of wonder how long will it take until one of them decides to act.

For now, since I really can't take any more of this nonsense, I glare at my long-missed friends, I thought at first, and all of them stopped laughing instantly. "What I don't understand is why none of you told me about Kakashi-sensei's schedule." My eight friends always told me that I have a glare that can even make the constant screaming babies keep their mouths' shut. Judging on those who are willing to over-exaggerate on how scared they are by my glare, they were telling the truth and so, I will forever be grateful for it if it means scaring these idiots.

Deidara, the only brave soul amongst the over-exaggerate, tries to say behind his childhood friend/life-long rival/soulmate, "B-But I-I-Itachi…you were just so cute when you introduced yourself in front of the class. Plus, I wanted them to see that you were _my_ girl so no random person can have you, un."

My anger rises and I believe my glare intensified when I heard him say that. So Deidara wanted to show me off and claim me, huh? The long-hair blonde instantly hides behind the cover of his forever calm, collected friend/rival/boyfriend, Sasori. The red head is one of the only few who this entire time didn't think it was funny how I ended up late to class and as punishment had to introduce myself before my class – giving the students the info they need if they wish to stalk me.

At least with these people, I can rest assure that I have protection.

Hidan, another person who hasn't been laughing but has been enjoying the show, says to me, "Oh calm down, Itachi-_chan_. If you're so worried about making a good first impression, then why in the world did you come to school dressed as a girl?"

I turn my glare to him, but not as intense as how it was with Deidara and really, I was glaring at him with both irritation and embarrassment.

Alright, here's the truth. I'm wearing a skirt, because it's part of the uniform, but I am not a girl. I'm…a guy wearing the girl's uniform and I wear female clothing on a daily basis too. Go ahead. Call me a freak of nature, call me disgusting; I've heard it all before and I'm used to it. No, really. I am. Being bullied because of how I dress is not the reason why I moved back to Tokyo. It's an entirely different reason and truthfully, no one in the schools I attended or places I've lived in have ever discovered my true gender. Not that I wear dresses or skirts all the time. I could be wearing pants and people would still think I'm a girl. I have well toned arms but they appear slender to everyone else, my legs are the same, I grow out my hair, and I have my mother's face. I really don't mind being called a girl, not since I dress like one anyway, but when people know I'm a guy and tease about how I dress, that's when it starts to bother me.

"Not that you're not cute or beautiful or anything," he adds at the last minute. "I just want to know if you're trying to keep a low profile, then dress like how you're supposed to. I'm surprised no one has gone up to you and lectured you about that."

Next thing I know, both sides of me are grasped by Deidara and Konan, the only female on this table. They both say, "Even if Itachi wore the boy's uniform, he would stand out like the purest white flower in a field of colors/un."

It's true. I tried dressing as a guy once and instead of all the male attention I was getting, I suddenly got more of the female attention more than anything. I'm not just saying that to brag. I'm speaking the honest truth. Guys can be savage animals but girls can be dangerously scary.

_-sigh-_ Sometimes, I really wonder why I agreed to leaving Tokyo in the first place. These people were the first to find out about my cross-dressing secret and accept it. I was worried as a child that when they found out, they wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore but they proved me wrong by calling me cute and treating me the same as they would treat anyone; boy or girl. Then when I had to leave, many of them offer to live with them so we could stay together but I politely declined their offer. I'd miss them terribly and at least now, I'm back in Tokyo and with all of them again.

Some of them hardly changed. Kisame, as big as he is, he still acts like a child but still a loyal and true friend – one of my firsts actually; Deidara still acts as if he were a female and I can tell by the dryness of his hands that he still loves to work with clay; Sasori, as I mentioned before, is still his calm collected self and hardly saying a word most of the time; Konan still has her beautiful smile and by how she's clinging on to my arm, still cuddly; Yahiko, or as he likes to calm himself Pein, was one of the people laughing his butt off from my misery and is still as loud and obnoxious as ever; Hidan who I can tell is still strongly supportive of his religion but I can tell is still a rebel about it in heart; Kakuzu, one of the quiet ones and is really ignoring the entire situation, is still money safe from how he has his calculator in his hands right now and is probably thinking of how the student council can do to fundraise for the school – he is the student council's treasure I heard; and lastly but not least, Zetsu who was trying to hide his later behind his hand and with his lunch is his small potted plant that he still carries around with him. 'Hardly changed'? I take that back. The only thing that's changed about them is how they've grown, physically. Like many of them, bigger muscles, some longer hair, piercings, make up, and other simple things. That is all appearances. I'm truly glad everyone hasn't changed inside.

Zetsu, as he's watering the plant pot he has beside his lunch, says, "Itachi truly is a beautiful that stands out no matter what he does, doesn't he?"

Pein, sitting next to Konan and Zetsu, agrees, "Very true. But I think we need to be careful on how we refer to our dear friend." That…actually startled me a bit. Turning to me, he asks, "Since you came in the girl's uniform, it'll be problematic if they find out your secret."

As if he just said the most dreadful thing on earth, both Konan and Deidara look shock and horrified out of their minds as they start saying different things to me simultaneously.

Konan: "He's right! We have to protect your identity at all cost." Huh?

Deidara: "We don't want you to feel any more uncomfortable than you really are, un!" I'm only uncomfortable with you being so close to me.

"We'll do everything we can to protect you, Itachi-chan." That won't be necessary, Konan.

"You're our precious friend and our beloved princess finally returned to us, un!" Who's the princess?

"We'll be your knights in shiny armor so don't worry a thing!" Knights in shiny armor?

"We'll even protect you from all of those animals you messaged about so much, un! If any of them even shows the slightest bit of interest of you, we'll beat them to death so they can never lay their filthy hands on you, un!" I thought we were talking about my true identity. Not the chances of me being molested.

"Even from the studliest guy in school?" Sasori said that, finally talking, and that not only caught me off guard but Deidara and Konan as well. Before they could ask, Sasori points to a direction to the side and all three of us turn to look.

As the nine of us are sitting at one side of the cafeteria of the school, I see that there are a lot of people staring at us and then looking away when we looked. Or at least when I looked because it only took seconds for the other two to find who Sasori was mentioning.

"Oh my god, Itachi-chan," Konan says to me, shaking my sleeve but keeping her eyes at one direction.

I ask, "What is it, Konan?"

Deidara shakes my sleeve this time and replies, "He's staring right at you, un! And there is such intensity in his eyes I think I'm gonna be jealous, un." Of course when he said that, Sasori glares at him for saying that.

Alright, who is he because everyone who I've made eye contact with just now has looked away. "Who is still staring at me?"

Finally, Kona grabs both of my shoulders and shakes me a little as she's looking at me now. "How can you not see him? He is the most drop-dead gorgeous, smartest, athletic guy in the entire school! A sophomore but with a very mature far-off gaze, skin, hair, and body equal to perfection to that of a god, a voice as velvety as silk, and a very stoic personality that just drives everyone nuts! Plus he's sitting all the way on the other side of the cafeteria."

And that would explain why I didn't see him right away, Konan.

Then Deidara grabs my sleeve as well. "He's also the school's number one heart throb to every girl and few brave guys alike, un. He's never been swayed or impressed by anyone and now he's looking. At. You! Do you have any idea how lucky you are right now? A girl would kill just for him to look at her, un!" She would?

"He's also best friends with the school's second heart throb but number one womanizer," Kakuzu decides to add. I thought he was ignoring the situation? "They're polar opposites and for a while, were passionate rivals. Now they're mutual friend; a friendship I yet to understand."

I raise a brow to that while Deidara waves his hand at him and asks, "Who cares about something like that? Sasuke's more important than that loud mouth, un."

Sasuke?

Konan grabs my sleeve again, gaining back my attention and she tells me, "You're in room A-3, right? He's in your class then!"

He is? Now was there someone who I saw who fits all of the descriptions these two just said to me? Drop dead gorgeous that resembles to that of a god, mature looking, and a stoic express… Looking through my memories, I really can find anyone who stands out like that. Although I didn't see everyone's faces clearly, a majority of them looked the same to me. Gasping shock expressions, some that last than others, before turning into drooling ones. Then they were shocked again when Deidara hugged me. Was anyone impassive to that…?

Nope, no one.

"Hold it!" the said blonde exclaims. The attention is turned to him again and he has that look on his face that just means something extremely ridiculous. "We're in the cafeteria…it's lunch time…and the school's most available guy is staring at the new girl with intense observing eyes! Never before has he looked at anyone like that, un!"

I'm confused, and I'm sure a majority of us are as well. However, Konan seems to understand what he's talking about because they start talking again with fast reaction speed.

Gasping first, "Oh my god. It's exactly like…"

"It's exactly like that, un!" Like what?

"Oh my gosh, do you know what this means?"

"I do, I do, un!"

I don't!

Then together, they burst, "It's exactly like the Twilight lunch scene when Bell and Edward first met!"

What!

Then in a blink of an eye, they both turn to me with sparkling eyes and happy smiles and Deidara starts first, "Itachi, you truly are so lucky, un!"

"You get to partake in a thrilling love story of a human girl and a century old vampire!" Vampire?

"You'll start off on bad terms at first but eventually become friends and then after he saves you from an almost terrible car crash, you two begin to fall in love with each other. Then after you find out his dark secret, you still love him despite being a monster, un." Huh?

"Then you end up in a passionate love-triangle between you and your lover and your best friend who's really a werewolf and has loved you all your life." Konan, is anyone at this table look like a werewolf to you?

"But despite everything, you're one and only love is Edward because he's waited his whole life to meet you, un." Edward? I thought the one staring at me is named Sasuke?

"But what if Sasuke-kun isn't really a vampire?"

"That's true…So Itachi, when you touch his hand or when he goes out in the sunlight, tell us if he's ice cold or he sparkles, un!"

Ice cold touch? Sparkles? Okay, that's enough!

Since I'm getting just about had it with this conversation, I stand up from the table, quieting them at last, and I tell them with a very dead voice, "I've lost my appetite." Grabbing my tray, I turn to leave.

I hear Konan and Deidara call, "Itachi, wait!"

But Pein tells them, "You better let _her_ go. Being thrown into your wild fantasies is not the way to welcome her back."

Sasori adds, "It just tells her that you two have no life whatsoever." I imagine Konan and Deidara got upset when they heard that but I'm already far enough away to throw my half-eaten food and not listen to another minute of their craziness.

Honestly I cannot tell if this is a good first day back or not. I'm happy to see my friends all together again but really! This is just too stressful for a first day. I understand that teenagers these day, especially the female population, enjoy a good love story but I'm fortunately not at all interested in such things. I'm not interested, not looking for it, and especially don't want it. Besides if this so called Mr. Perfect is only just staring at me and thinks he can get any girl he wants because he's so perfect and the school body already has a crush on him, then I especially do not wish to waste time on him. Thinking he can get whatever he wants without even trying to work for it.

In this world, I hate people like him most of all.

In order to exit the cafeteria, the door is at the other side where Mr. Perfect is supposedly sitting with his friends. I believe he's still staring at me. The closer I am to the door, the stronger this feeling I have of someone's eyes observing me from top to bottom. I don't mean to sound cocky. It's just a gaze I know all too well and can identify it right away. I always ignore them as best as I can however this gaze is different compare to the others. Almost like a hand constantly shaking my shoulder just to get my attention. It's hard to ignore and it's persistent.

Right when I was at the door, the feeling got worst and right now, I really don't need this. I need to calm down before I go back to class or I'm going to be, as Deidara likes to describe it, pissy all day. And here I thought I could have a nice day.

Since Mr. Perfect wants me to notice him, fine. I'll spare him a glance but I'm going to make it clear to him to back off. However when I turned around to look for him when I already have my handle on the door, it took me a moment but I found him and I couldn't glare at him.

How did I know it was him? When I turned around, the others who were looking at me looked away in embarrassment for getting caught. The one who didn't look away wasn't. He just continued to stare at me with analyzing calculating eyes. Like every inch of me he was trying to memorize in his brain or try to figure something out like I'm a newly discovered bacteria and he's trying to figure out what I am and what I can do. I thought he would be looking at me with a cocky glint in his eyes but no. He's looking at me like he's trying to figure something out. For a moment, I didn't think it was him who Deidara was describing as Mr. Perfect and I was considering of breaking eye contact with him to look around again and see if it was someone else, but I couldn't pull my eyes away. It was his eyes. I just couldn't look away from them. This may sound weird but looking into them, that brilliant onyx color so similar to mine, I feel as though those eyes have seen more things than any person his age has seen. Things maybe others shouldn't have seen and hold so much knowledge from his experience with them. But the weirder factor about them is they just pull me in and they just look so familiar to me. A sense of nostalgia consumes me as I look at them. Like I've seen them before but I'm sure I never had. However, it's like a faint memory of seeing those eyes once looking so intensely into me. But why? Where have I seen them before? Why do I have these feelings growing inside of me? Those eyes just look so…so…

…_so beautiful._

In a split second later, I feel the door pulling away from me. I stumble for a minute, being so captivated by those eyes and looking up, I see Kakashi sensei there, smiling behind his mask. At least I assume he's smiling. His eyes are in an upside down U-shape.

"Hello, Itachi-san. Blocking the doorway now?" he greets. Is he still hung up about being late to class?

As polite as I can, I reply, "Forgive me. I was just leaving."

Still smiling, "Alright then," he opens the door wider and moves out of the way for me to leave. Ladies first, I'm sure.

But before I take my leave, I look over my shoulder once more at that boy. I tried not to be lost in his eyes again as I was before. Instead, I observe the rest of his outer appearance. Still watching me like a hawk with his arm leaning against the table and his palm covering his mouth. His skin is as white as snow, a lot whiter than me, hair as dark as the lunar night, and eyes like black holes sucking anything and everything in its sight. Even me. He looks well fit. Very well fit actually. He may appear slender but from his arm alone, I can see the muscles on his limp. He has absolute no fat on his body, but that is only a theory.

Just as it's only a theory that I've seen those eyes.

Though I'm sure, I would've recognized someone right away with eyes like him and raven hair that looks like the behind of a duck.

So this is Mr. Perfect and he's from my class. I'm slightly not impressed. With that in mind, I look away and head out of the cafeteria with time to kill and irritation to cool off.

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray, Itachi noticed Sasuke and he feels like he's seen him before! But from how it looks, Sasuke is going to have to work for his attention because staring at him all during lunch isn't going to cut it. It's just going to be creepy.<strong>

**So how was it? Bad? Good? Let me know. Till next time!**


End file.
